Bloodlust
Bloodlust is a power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Bloodlust The vorcha flies into a frenzy, increasing movement speed, health regeneration, and melee damage. Each kill intensifies these effects and can stack up to three times. Additional stacks last for 15 seconds. Slows power use by 60%. Lasts until deactivated. *'Recharge Speed:' 4 sec *'Duration:' 15 sec *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 5% *'Health Regeneration:' 50 *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 10% Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec *'Duration:' 15 sec *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 5% *'Health Regeneration:' 50 *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 10% Rank 3: Health Regeneration Increase health regeneration by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec *'Duration:' 15 sec *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 5% *'Health Regeneration:' 65 *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 10% Rank 4: Melee Damage/Health Regeneration Melee Damage Increase melee damage of each stack by 10%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec *'Duration:' 15 sec *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 5% *'Health Regeneration:' 65 *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 20% Health Regeneration Increase health regeneration of each stack by 50%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec *'Duration:' 15 sec *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 5% *'Health Regeneration:' 90 *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 10% Rank 5: Power Damage/Weapon Damage Power Damage Increase power damage bonus of each stack by 5%. Weapon Damage Increase weapon damage bonus of each stack by 5%. Rank 6: Movement and Melee/Health Regeneration Movement and Melee Increase movement speed bonus by 5%. Increase melee damage bonus by 10%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec *'Duration:' 15 sec *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 10% *'Health Regeneration:' 65 (Melee Damage), 90 (Health Regeneration) *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 30% (Melee Damage), 20% (Health Regeneration) Health Regeneration Increase health regeneration of each stack by an additional 100%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.20 sec *'Duration:' 15 sec *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 5% *'Health Regeneration:' 115 (Melee Damage), 140 (Health Regeneration) *'Melee Damage Bonus:' 20% (Melee Damage), 10% (Health Regeneration) Player Notes * There are two very important things to remember about the bonuses Bloodlust provides: ** You must have at least one kill to receive the bonuses. Simply having Bloodlust active without amassing kills doesn't have any effect beyond slowing your power recharge speed. ** Every time a kill is made, the duration of the bonuses is reset to 15 seconds. Individual kills are not tracked on separate timers, and individual stacks cannot run out on their own. If 15 seconds pass without any kills, then all accumulated bonuses are lost. *** Because of these two factors, it is important to pay attention to how much time passes between waves of a match. It's very possible that you'll end up resetting to the normal state as the next wave loads (and are virtually guaranteed to do so if you have even the slightest lag). * Health regeneration affects how many health points are regenerated per second at each stack. **At Rank 1, you would regenerate 50 health points per second at each stack. **At Rank 3, you would regenerate 65 health points per second at each stack. **At Rank 4, you would regenerate 90, 115, 140 health points per second, scaling respectively to each stack. **At Rank 6, you would regenerate 140, 215, 290 health points per second, scaling respectively to each stack. ***This is because each stack gives an increased percentage to health regeneration instead of the unit that percentage presents. Rank 1 does not increase per stack, because there is no percentage to increase it by. Rank 3 does not increase per stack, as it is intentionally not stated in the game. Rank 4 and 6 give you a percentage increase per stack. This means that at Rank 6, you would have 30% added to your base, and an additional 150% per stack. This would give you 180% at Stack 1, 330% at Stack 2, 480% at Stack 3. * Assuming health regeneration happened at intervals of seconds, it would take 2.5 seconds to regenerate your full health at 750 health points with fully upgraded health regeneration and Stack 3 Bloodlust. * Bloodlust's primary disadvantage is that the stack animation interupts most continuous fire. As the stack increases, the chance of an animation triggering is 5%, 20%, and then 50% on the final stack.http://me3tweaks.com/notes/bloodlust-growl * The 'stack' animation interrupts the weapon firing/reload animations and can be used for reload cancelling on snipers that have a very long reload. *However, a continuous fire weapon such as the Reegar Carbine will continue to fire and deal damage whilst the animation is active, if the player gets a kill whilst shooting. * While the stack animation is going on, the vorcha's movement speed suddenly and dramatically increases for about a second. This can be used to slide in one direction and cover a considerable distance away from nearby targets, a useful defensive skill if engaged in combat with melee enemies like Brutes. *Unlike shields, health regeneration begins immediately and cannot be halted (even with flames or a Banshee's biotics), allowing the vorcha to take incredible amounts of sustained damage. *Be advised that while vorcha are capable of sustaining incredible damage, they can only do so if the damage is gradual or slow. Any enemies that inflict singular, big hits, or an extremely large number of little hits in a short space of time will render Bloodlust almost completely useless. Because Atlases, Geth Primes, Geth Hunters, Ravagers, Phantoms, Banshees, Cerberus Turrets and Brutes can inflict large amounts of damage in a short space of time, caution should be used where needed to allow Bloodlust the time it needs to heal your wounds. Nemeses can also be dangerous to vorcha since one shot depletes all health and renders them vulnerable to a quick incapacitation from other troops. *Vorcha are incredibly useful on Platinum difficulty. While they lack the firepower and shields of Destroyers or other classes, they are the only class with Bloodlust. This means you can act as a "Bullet sponge", drawing away fire from your team mates, and when Bloodlust starts to stack, it makes it nearly impossible for enemies to kill a smart vorcha. Platinum enemies can still do enough damage to down you if heavy concentrated fire is pressed upon you, but if you take cover, said power will almost always bring you back into the fight again. Be wary though, if you have been critically hit by a very powerful strike (like an Atlas's cannon) so that you are down to a few health points on one strike, if you get struck again by said strikes before the "natural regeneration" of shields/health, you WILL go down. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Vorcha Hunter Engineer, Vorcha Sentinel, Vorcha Soldier References Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC Category:Vorcha Category:Combat